Mi acción lo dice todo
by Agus-chii
Summary: Lo único que puede pensar Amu en una tarde de verano es en que poder hacer en un día tan aburrido y en una sola persona a quien no veía desde hace tiempo. Ese mismo día se hace presente Ikuto, quien de forma muy cariñosa se atreve a demostrar lo mucho que la extrañaba. Si bien "Te extrañé" son palabras fáciles de pronunciar, ambos deciden hacerlo a su manera. One-shot/Amuto


_Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sendo Banri y Shibuko Ebara (Peach-Pit)_

* * *

Tirada, en la cama, sin hacer nada. Contaba el pasar de los segundos junto a la aguja del reloj que se movía cada vez más lento. Suspiré, ¿Era yo o las vacaciones se han vuelto aburridas? No es que extrañase los exámenes ni las infinitas montañas de tarea. Simplemente, extrañaba aquellas tardes en el Jardín Real con mis amigos. Me senté sobre mi cama y me dispuse a revisar mis contactos. Hace unos días nos habíamos reunido y hemos hecho de las nuestras, pero cada quien debía tomar su camino y también para prepararse para lo que le esperaba en su nueva etapa. Tanto para nosotros, los recién graduados, como para los nuevos guardianes.

Mi hermana, de caprichosa que es ha logrado convencer a mis padres parar ir a la playa con la familia de una de sus compañeras. Claro, apenas tiene cinco años, pero aquello es algo normal en Japón. Y aunque sean vacaciones, mis padres no paran de trabajar. ¿Qué me queda a mi? De alguna que otra forma tenía que buscar diversión. Pero con lo holgazanas que pueden llegar a ser Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, algo me decía que permanecería en cama el resto de mis días.

Seguí pasando los números y mensajes de mi celular. La bombilla se prendió, pero deshice la idea inmediatamente. Ikuto, hace un tiempo que no hablaba con él. Probablemente debía estar ensayando duro y buscando a su padre, pero tenía que admitir que aquel tiempo de ausencia hacía que lo extrañase de una forma que jamás pensé.

Me atreví a mandarle un mensaje. Un simple "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" debía ser lo suficiente para iniciar una buena conversación. Esperé unos minutos y me contestó. Me sonrojé ante el termino que usó para apodarme:

_"Hola, preciosa. Bien, ¿Cómo has estado?"_

¿Debía contestarle? Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer. Pensé en algo que pudiera hacerle saber que aquello me molesto, pero de una forma que no lo usara en mi contra. Antes de poder hacerlo, recibí otro mensaje.

_"36 grados. Hace más calor de lo que creí, ¿No, Amu?"_

¿Pero qué? 36 grados... Aquella temperatura era la pronosticada para hoy. Acá, en Japón y, supongo yo, que en ningún otro lugar en el mundo. A punto de preguntarle a que se refería con eso, nuevamente, recibí otro mensaje.

_"¿Puedes abrir? Muero de sed y necesito un poco de agua"_

Inmediatamente, volteé hacia el ventanal de mi balcón. Allí estaba. Me sorprendí y corrí para abrirle. Quedé en seco y sin decir ni una palabra apenas pisó el suelo de mi habitación.

- ¿Sorprendida, pequeña? - fue ahí cuando aquella sonrisa que extrañaba, apareció.

- No tanto, ya era hora de que te pasaras por aquí - intenté, de alguna forma, disimularlo.

- En ese entonces, no te molesta si me quedo un rato aquí, ¿No?

- Nunca dije eso.

- Hace calor aquí - se sacó su chaqueta, era la primera vez que lo veía con una remera de mangas cortas - ¿Verdad? - cada vez se acercaba más a mi.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Por eso tienes que mantenerte lejos! - marqué un espacio, estirando mis brazos, para así advertirle.

- ¿Tienes agua? - él continuó sus pasos hasta la puerta, como si aquel fuese su objetivo.

- Claro que si, idiota.

- Que mala forma de tratar a tus invitados. Por lo menos un vaso de agua me vendría genial.

- No eres un invitado. Tu mismo te has colado.

- Como sea - salió de mi habitación y bajo en busca de algo para tomar.

Lo seguí y me apoyé contra la pared de la cocina, mientras veía como tomaba agua.

- Y... - rompí el silencio - ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu orquesta y tu padre?

- Ah, eso - se limpió la boca y la frente - Ya lo encontré hace unos días.

- ... - traté de procesar la información en mi cabeza - ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Digo, ¿Utau sabe? Si fuese así ya me lo hubiese contado.

- No, recién regreso y eres la primera a la que se lo cuento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está bastante ocupada con su actuación y creo que será mejor que se lleve una sorpresa al regresar. Además - él dejó la botella y se acercó lentamente hacia mi - No quiero que sepan de mi regreso por unos días.

- ¿P-Por qué? - dije nerviosa, sus brazos se apoyaron contra la pared y me acorralaron completamente.

- Te extrañé mucho... - sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla e hicieron un recorrido hasta llegar a mi mentón.

- E-E-E... ¡Eso no contesta a mi pregunta! - lo empujé suavemente, pero me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él - ¿¡Que haces?!

Por unos instante sentí sus labios jugar sobre mi cachete. En un acto inconsciente, lo abracé, lo cual aprovechó y me alzó para sentarme sobre la mesada. Lo miré y el me sonrió, pero aquella era dulce y me hizo sentir más tranquila.

- Ikuto... Hace calor... - bajé la mirada y traté de separarlo con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por el clima? - él las agarró y las puso sobre su cabeza, me abrazó su cintura y me besó la otra mejilla - Te he extrañado demasiado...

Me limité a levantar la mirada y comprobar si aquello era cierto o solo era uno de sus chistes sin gracia. Pero no había rastro de burla, solo vi sinceridad y no sabía que responder ante aquello. Claro, yo también lo extrañaba y demasiado, pero, ¿Como podía decírselo?

Agarré su rostro, con ambas manos, y lo atraje hacia mi. Dude por un segundo, pero no me detuve, acerqué mis labios a su mejilla y la mantuve allí un par de segundos. Me costó, pero miré a Ikuto, quien estaba sorprendido y traía un pequeño sonrojo en la zona recién besada. Me mordí el labio y traté de ser lo más clara posible.

- También te extrañé...

Me abrazó y apoyó su cara en mi hombro. Le correspondí y pude sentir el latir de nuestros corazones. Ambos iban demasiado rápido, jamás había notado a Ikuto de tal manera. Lo tomé del rostro nuevamente y lo miré preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? - sin darme cuenta, acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar.

- Demasiado. Estoy aquí contigo, eso es suficiente para mi...

De alguna forma, aquellas palabras impulsaron mi corazón y me emocionaron. Sonreí y besé la nariz de Ikuto. No se cuando, pero el sentir su piel en mis labios me agradaba demasiado. La dejé un par de segundos, fue allí cuando noté que Ikuto entrelazó nuestras manos. Apenas me separé, quedé perdida en sus ojos, fui bajando la vista y me quedé pensando un buen rato en sus labios. ¿Tendrán el mismo sabor que su mejilla y su nariz? La idea de descubrirlo me estaba consumiendo, al mismo tiempo de que una parte de mi gritaba de que debía parar y no podía creer lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Me solté de una de sus manos y rocé con mis dedos su labio inferior, lo agarré del mentón y lo atraje lo suficiente para que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran en una sola. Él me miró y me mordí el labio, otra vez. Nos soltamos completamente y me rodeo la cintura apretando y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, tal como lo hizo con nuestros labios.

Experimenté lo que deseaba, lo que deseaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo y moría por hacer, por más que lo intentara negar, todas aquellas veces que Ikuto y yo manteníamos una distancia corta, no podía evitar pensar en como se sentiría que aquello se terminara completamente.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y seguimos presionando nuestras bocas. Me atreví a abrirla un poco, para darle paso a aquella alocada lengua que rozaba y pedía el paso. Deje que lo hiciera y jugué un rato con él. Pero, repentinamente. él había cortado aquel contacto, lo miré un poco decepcionada, y la decepción aumento al ver que se limpiaba la boca con su mano, ¿Lo habré echo mal? ¿Acaso no era algo correspondido? Baje la cabeza triste. Pero el la levantó y me sonrió.

- Bien que eres traviesa, ¿Eh? - él besó por unos segundos mis labios, que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar - Pero también descuidada - señaló sus labio, que tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre - Debería enseñarte un poco...

A punto de volver a besarme, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Con algo de molestia, no tuve más opción que ir a contestar. Eran mis padres, quienes me tuvieron colgada unos malos minutos allí. Tras terminar la conversación regresé.

- ¿Que pasó? - me preguntó.

Suspiré.

- Mis padres, en unos minutos estarán en casa...

Él arrodillo una de sus piernas para ponerse a mi altura. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y pegó su frente con la mía.

- Me debes una, pequeña.

- Tranquilo - sonreí lo más dulce que pude - Tenemos todo lo que sobra del verano para aquello...

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno (? Señoras, les traje algo nuevo de mi colección de one-shots, ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy yendo más a lo tierno, cosa que me encanta poner en esta pareja xD Osea, Ikuto con algo de perversión y limites protectores es algo que como fangirl me vuelve loca ldsdkcldsakdlxds xDD_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Dejen su muestra de caridad con reviews!_**


End file.
